I Love You Not
by Adyna O'Riley
Summary: Lily and the marauders are in their 7th year and do thay hate eachother.(for the first chapter) Voldermort is in power and he feels the need to kill. Who? Why? And how come James feeling sorry about hexing Lily? Why is Sirius being, well, serious? R&R!!!
1. Chapter 1 (discriptive huh)

~ Flashback ~  
  
Nine year old Lily Evans is sitting on the floor of her room. Candles are in a circle around her. Lily has always been fascinated by magic and always wished she could perform a spell like the witches and warlocks in her books do. All her magic books were hidden under a couple boards in the floor. She never told her parents because they would never allow what she was about to do. Lily Evans, at the strike of twelve, was going to try and cast her first spell. She had written it during grammar class and was now going to see if it would work.  
  
She stood up and started to say the spell just as the clock on her side table turned to twelve midnight.  
  
"From strike of twelve count twenty four," She chanted. "This is how long this spell is for. All truth revealed and secrets unsealed. All who now dwell in this house will here the truth from others mouths."  
  
The Next Morning . . .  
  
"Petunia do you hate me." Lily asked at breakfast.  
  
"No duh, freak." Petunia said, then through her hand over her mouth. Lily smiled inwardly. She had done it.  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
Lily Evans was so happy today. she was going back to Hogwarts, she was Head-Girl, and she didn't have to see Pitunia for eight months. Life was good.  
  
Lily boarded the Hogwarts Express just to be bombarded by a flood of water and dungbombs galore. Potter is so dead, Lily thought. Lily and James Potter had always been rivals. With grades, Quidditch, ( James was Keeper and Captain and Lily was Seeker ) and every other thing you can imagine.  
  
Lily heard laughing coming from a compartment near by. Lily knew the drill. Lupin would grab the wand and Black and Potter would cast ridiculous spells on her. Not this time. She had gotten her old spell books out and had latterly memorized the stuff over the summer. Pay-back time.  
  
Lily walked into the compartment and before the three ( Yes three. I hate Peter so he will always be in the hospital wing, 'sick') boys could react they were pined against the wall by some invisible force.  
  
"What the hell!!!" James yelled, struggling to get free "Evans, how the hell did you do that?!" He said, infuriated.  
  
Lily blew her black nails and rubbed them against her tank-top. "Magic boys, magic." She said smiling. The trio threw some colorful words at her before she left the compartment, closing the door behind her. She leaned against the door. She could still hear them struggling inside. Five, Four Three Two, She counted down. BAM!!!!! Well that takes care of them for a will, hopefully, Lily thought, walking to the head girl and boy compartment.  
  
The head boy never showed up at the compartment, which was fine with Lily. She just dragged her to friends Rae and Willow into the compartment.  
  
After the sorting Dumledore was about to announce the Head-Girl and Boy when an owl flew and landed on a plate which went skidding across the table, knocking over every kind of tableware you could imagine. It was funny in a weird, freaky sort of way.  
  
When the Teachers finally got situated Dumbledore picked up the owl and read the letter. He then handed it to Professor McGonagal who, after reading it past it on to the next teacher, so on and so forth.  
  
The food had just appeared and Lily was about to serve herself some chicken when it acutely started to cluck! The ham was onking, the turkey was gobbling, and some cheeseburgers across the table were mooing. Lily stole a glance at the marauders who looked innocent. Too innocent. Lily looked back up at the Head Table. Dumbledore was not smiling like he usually does when the marauders pull a prank. He was frowning. Lily has never seen Dumbledore frown like that before.  
  
"I wonder what is wrong with Dumbledore?" Lily asked Rae and Willow. They both shrugged and all three got up to leave. Lily noticed to people slip into the Great Hall and start walking over to her and her friends.  
  
Lily pointed this out to her friends and started to walk quickly towards the exit but the to Slytherans blocked their way.  
  
"And were do you think your going, Miss Evans." Snape said, taking a firm grip on her upper arm. Locuis grabbed Rae and Willow and they where about to drag the three girls out of the hall when Lily spoke up.  
  
"I don't know were I am going, Snape, but I sure as hell know were you are going." Lily said, ripping her arm out of his grasp.  
  
"Oh, and were would that be?" Malfoy said. Lily brought up both of her hands and the to boys went flying into the wall.  
  
"Cool." She heard someone say behind her. She turned around to see the marauders and Dumbledore standing behind her. 'Great I am in for it now. Good thing my parents do not know what a howler is.' Lily thought.  
  
" Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin and Miss Evans ,please come with me to my office." He said solemnly. 


	2. Meet the Head-Boy and Girl

Hi, it's ~ Princess of Evil ~ here. Never would of guessed right? Thought so. Please R&R!!!!! Well Part two.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore abruptly turned around. "Ah, I forgot to announce the head Boy and Girl. It is Lily Evans and James Potter." He said in a hurry. He turned back around and ushered the four students out of the Great Hall and up to his office were he told them to have a seat in the chairs in front of his desk.  
  
  
  
"Alright James, Sirius, and Remus that will be a week of detention." Dumbledore said, giving his first small grin sense he read the letter. "Would you three, by any chance, be trying to get more detentions than the previous year?"  
  
  
  
"Why on earth would you think that, Professor?" James said, grinning.  
  
  
  
"Well, that will be all. You three will serve your detentions with Hagrid. You may leave now." Dumbledore said. The marauders glanced at Lily in curiosity.  
  
  
  
When they got outside, James turned to the other two. "I wonder what's up?" He said. Remus shrugged and Sirius seemed to be thinking. "What is it, Padfoot? You never think unless it is really important." Remus asked.  
  
  
  
"Remember when that owl flew in," He said. James And Remus both nodded. "well the teachers kept looking at the Gryffindor table, shaking their heads. If I'm not mistaken, they were looking at Lily." He finished. He glanced at James. Written all across his face was deep concern. Sirius remembered that if anyone insulted Lily behind her back, James would usally beat the living crap out of them. He never admited it to him or Remus but they knew he liked her. Liked her anough to lay down his life to keep her safe. He always pulled pranks on her so no one would find out. Sence the third year, Lily had declined any offers to go out with boys. Now she litterly was considered a untouchable. If a boy tried to flirt with her she would not flirt back. If a boy tried to hug, kiss, or hold her hand, they would end up in the hospital wing for a week or more.  
  
  
  
Sirius exchanced a knowing glance with Remus. Remus turned to James and had to shake him to knock him out of his thoughts. "James, why don't we stay here and see whats up." Remus said. Before he could answer they heard yelling inside Dumbledores office.  
  
  
  
"No!!!!! I Don't Beleive You!!!!" They heard Lily yell. Dumbledore spoke then, "Lily, please calm down. I know it's hard but . . ." Whatever he was going to say next was blocked out by more yelling.  
  
  
  
"No!! I Will Not Calm Down. I am Leaving!!!! Good Day Professor." She said. The boys backed away from the door. It blew open without anyone pushing on it. A few seconds later, Lily came storming out.  
  
  
  
She stormed past the three boys without even noticing they were there.  
  
  
  
"I wonder what that was about? Remus said. Only Sirius heard do to the fact that James had bolted after Lily. 


	3. Chapter 3 (I can write a story but a can...

"Evans!! Hey Evans what up!!" James yelled after the thoroughly peeved red head. She spun around and all the candles in the hallway went out. Lily snapped her fingers and they were lit once more. At this moment James got a good look at Lily's face. It had anger, sadness, and pain written across it. Pain, James thought, If anyone hurt her I'll kill them.  
  
  
  
"What do you want Potter?" Lily said. By the tone of her voice she sounded like she was going to cry. Obviously she realized this and straitened up. "Well?" She said. This time the word were stone cold. You would think it was about to snow in the hallway by the temperature drop. James heard Lily whisper under her breath, "Damn powers." then she said out loud "Look if you have nothing to say leave me alone." Venom dripped from her every word. Lily was behind peeved. She was totally pissed off.  
  
  
  
"I just wanted to know what's wrong. You seemed really mad in there." James said. This was bad. Lily could full throttle him agents the wall. I sooooooo have to check the library for some books, James thought. Lily, if possible, got even madder.  
  
  
  
"Why In Gods Name Made You Think I Would Tell You A Damn Thing, Potter!!" Lily said, before storming away, again. James sighed. Now he knew something was wrong with Lily. She never curse at anyone. She came up with some very interesting names, but she would never curse. James went to go find the others and tell them what happened. He, then would drag those two with him to the library were he planed to do some research. Research involving magic without a wand. He was Head-Boy so he could go into the restricted section, if need be. A plan was forming in his head. The plan was that the three marauders would learn to do what Lily can do. Three against one might not be fair but James didn't care.  
  
  
  
* Meanwhile *  
  
  
  
Lily stormed into the common room and right to her dorm, slamming the door behind her. Rae and Willow exchanged a glance and went up to the dorm. They saw Lily whispher a password to her journal and it snapped open. Rae and Willow walked over to their friend and sat down next to her on her bed.  
  
  
  
"Lily, what's up? You look really mad." Willow said. "I really don't wont to talk about it, ok guys." Lily said putting her head down. Willow was about to protest but Rae held up her hand in a 'Just leave it for now' kink of way. The two girls got up and were about to leave when Sirius came smashing (latterly) through the door. Rae repaired it only for it to be smashed down by a very annoyed James.  
  
  
  
"Lily pilly guess what?" Sirius said, jumping on her bed in a girl like way. "I really don't care Black. Please go away?" Lily said without even picking her head up. "Well," Sirius said, "I'm going to tell you anyway. James is madly in love with ..." He did not get to finish because James had thrown his hand over Sirius' mouth. Remus had jut shown up and they both dragged A very mad Sirius out of the girls dorm. Sirius kept pointing at Lily ( who's head was still down) and then pointing to James. It clicked for Rae and Willow. Rae pointed at her watch ant mouthed, 'Common Room. 12:30pm' to him. He nodded and gestured towards Remus as if saying, 'can he come to' and the two girls nodded. Sirius finally stopped fighting and was dragged out of the dorm.  
  
  
  
Willow looked at Lily and whispered, "This is going to be fun." Rae nodded. Lily looked up at her two friend suspiciously. "What is going to be so much fun?" She asked. "Nothing, nothing. I'm going to get some sleep. We have two days till school really starts (It's Friday) and I don't wont to steep threw it. See you guys in the A.M." Rae said. Lily rolled over and closed her drapes. Willow winked at Rae. They both looked at the clock. 12:00. The smiled and grabbed some parchment before heading down to the common room to wait. 


	4. Dear Diary

Lily peeked out from around her hangings only to see the door close. 'strange' she thought. more time to right in my diary though. the pulled something, a big leather book it seemed out of thin air. she then started writing . . .  
  
  
  
Lily Evans 12:15pm girls dorm  
  
  
  
Well, he's dead. Voldermort killed him. Dumbledore stated that Voldermort is after me. this can sooooo not be good. If I had never learned wandless magic my father would still be alive. Now I an almost happy that my parents are divorced. My mother and step-father are really mad. Pitunia does not care. Oh, I miss him so much. he's the one who agreed to me going to Hogworts. I'm probably the reason my parents divorced. Can't right more. I think I heard someone. Bye now.  
  
  
  
With that Lily closed her diary and looked around. No one. She decided she was tired and curled up in bed, her diary forgotten. Someone walked up to the diary and started to flip through it. After read the latest entries and some others the person put the diary back in the same position and left the room. 


	5. Chapter 5

* Down in the Common Room *  
  
  
  
"Sirius is late." Willow said, looking at her watch for the hundredth time.  
  
  
  
"No he isn't, you watch is five minutes fast." Rae said will rolling her blue eyes.  
  
  
  
"Oh, right. I forgot." Willow said blushing.  
  
  
  
"Hello ladies." Sirius said bouncing down the stairs.  
  
  
  
"Sirius be quite. We don't want anyone to hear us." Rae hissed.  
  
  
  
"Wow, what crawled up your . . ." Sirius started to say.  
  
  
  
"Okay" Willow said loudly. "We are here to think up a plan to get Miss Ice Princess and Mr. Perfect together. Can we PLEASE try not to bite eachothers heads of here." Willow finished. Sirius and Rae both stared at here. Willow was usually the quite on too. They, then nodded.  
  
  
  
"Okey, Sirius. Any ideas?" Willow asked, going back to her quite voice.  
  
  
  
"Of course I have an idea. I'm not a Huffelpuff you know." Sirius said, pretending to be hurt by the statement.  
  
  
  
"You know I was wondering why you weren't put in that house." Rae said of handedly. Sirius turned to her and glared.  
  
  
  
"If you weren't a girl, I'd hit you." He stated, still glaring.  
  
  
  
"Well if you weren't a girl I'd probably hit you too." Rae retorted. Sirius' glare got even more intense.  
  
  
  
"Guys! Hello! Would you two stop acting like overgrown babies?" Willow said getting agitated. Sirius and Rae both said no. Willow then thought of something. "Hey Sirius, were is Remus?" Willow asked.  
  
  
  
"He said he was to tired and to fill him in with the details in the morning." Sirius said.  
  
  
  
After that they FINALLY got down to business devising a plan to get Lily and James together. 


	6. Common Room

* 4:39 am *  
  
  
  
Lily snapped up into a seated possession. She had just saw her real father being . . . murdered. It hit her full force as she sat, panting on her bed. He was dead. Gone. Never coming back. An ice cold shiver ran down Lily's spine. She quickly got dressed in a pair of jeans and a tank-top and walk- almost ran-down the stairs to the common room. She needed to be alone, she needed to think. She took out her wand and light a fire in the fire place. She then sat down in one of the overstuffed chairs that was closes to the fire. She curled up into a light ball and just sat there, thinking. A single tear rolled down her cheek. She immediately brushed it away. She couldn't cry. Crying shows weakness and weakness would always lead to death. The way she was feeling though, nothing could kill her. She was past sad, now she was fully pissed off.  
  
  
  
'Why the heck is he doing this,' Lily thought enraged, 'I am a seventeen year old girl who can't even transfigure a toothpick into a damn needle.'  
  
  
  
Her thought were interrupted when she heard the portal door open.  
  
  
  
"Sirius, I can't believe you." She heard a very disgruntle James say, "You were up here till one, we needed your help out there. Peter is to small, and I can't control Moony on my . . ."James stopped suddenly. He had just noticed that someone was in the room siting by the fire. He put a finger to his lips as a silent sign for Sirius to be quiet. James put on the invisible clock and slowly walked over to were the figure was sitting. What he saw mad his heart go numb. Lily Evans was sitting there just staring into the fire. He notice that she was curled up into a tight ball, and that she was or had at some time been crying.  
  
  
  
Lily had blocked out whatever the boys were saying when they had entered the room. She already knew that they were animagi and that Remus was a werewolf. She really didn't give a care about what they were saying. The thought was still stuck in her head. Her real father was dead. Her mother, step-father, older brother Andrew, older sister Pitiunia, and light sister Kimmy were still alive, but were they just Voldermorts next victims?  
  
  
  
Lily had never real been close to her mother or step-father. Andrew though, was a whole different story. He is twenty-four and always watched over Lily. He was never over-protective and was very nice to any of Lily's boyfriends ( sometimes they came over for a week like some of Lily's other friends ) even if he did not like them.  
  
  
  
Pitiuna. The name says enough. She was snobby stuck up. looked like half of a giraffe and half a horse. She always yelled at Lily for one reason or another. All around, she was just a bitch.  
  
  
  
Last but definitely not lest there was Kimmy. Kimmy was about four and the sweetest little thing you ever will meet. She was playful, cute, Did Not Resemble A Horse Or Giraffe In ANY Way, and love Lily soooooooo much.  
  
  
  
Lily sat there thinking about her family, or what was left, not even noticing that Sirius had walked over and was standing next to James who had recently taken his clock off. Lily, had not even noticed. James exchanged a worried glance with Sirius.  
  
  
  
'What should we do?' James mouthed to Sirius as not to disturb Lily. Sirius shrugged then walked over to the chair Lily was curled up in. What Lily didn't know was that she had a few tears running down her face. Sirius kneeled down in front of Lily. She still did not even notice them. Sirius glanced up at James who had walked up behind him. Usually when they found someone in the common room they would hex them so they would have to walk around with pink hair or something. It was usually Lily that the hexed as a prank but this was serious. Sirius reached out his hand and gently shook Lily's shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Lily, Lily, are you ok?" Sirius asked. Lily's head shot up. How long were they staring at me, she wondered. She then noticed the tears on her face and quickly brushed them away. Damnit, she thought, they saw me crying. I'm never going to hear the end of this. She stood up and started to walk towards the stair.  
  
  
  
"I- I got to go." she mumbled just loud enough for them to hear. James blocked her way to the stairs.  
  
"Lily what's wrong. You have to tell someone why not us?" James had never called her Lily before? he was probably just prodding for info, Lily thought.  
  
  
  
"Move Potter," Her voice filled with an amazing amount of venom. James steeped away, taken back by her tone of voice. Lily took the chance and mad a mad dash for her dorm. Sirius and James both watch her retreating back, both thinking the same thing,  
  
  
  
'What happened to make Ice Queen Evans cry?' 


	7. Ice Princess

"Wow" Sirius said, "That was way to weird." He was about to walk up the stairs when James grabbed his arm.  
  
"Sirius, I think I know what's up with her." James said, glancing back to were Lily had disappear. Sirius turned and raise an eyebrow at his friend. He, then grinned.  
  
"Oh, so you spent some, ahem, `quality time' with Hogwarts Ice Girl." Sirius said grinning happily at his friends slight blushing.  
  
"NO! I kind of well, for one I know you went done to the common room to talk to Willow and Rae about getting me and Lily together, which wont happen. Two, I went into her room and read the latest entry in her diary." James finished. Sirius' mouth latterly dropped.  
  
"You read a girls diary, Prongs, Oh, do tell, do tell." Sirius said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
"It truly is not a laughing mater, Padfoot. Her father was murdered. By what she wrote her parents are divorced." James said. He paused for a moment. Evans, that name rang a bell. It hit him. Sirius obviously thought the same thing. they both exchanged a glance and ran up the stairs to have a chat with the `Ice Princess'.  
  
* in the girls dorm *  
  
Lily walked in and noticed that everyone was still asleep. She sighed with relief. She mumbled something and her diary appeared in her hands. She sat down on her bed. She flipped through the pages and found what she was looking for. Her first entry that she made in her first year at Hogwars.  
  
* September 1, Hogwarts train *  
  
Well I'm sitting her alone. I had a run in with three boys who were idiots to say the lest. Just for the record I Hate Diaries!!! My father said I had to write my feelings down becuse I never show them. What I really wanted to write down is this. I AM A PRINCESS!!!! Can you believe it. My father is a Prince or king or something like that. And I'm beweded!! To whom I don't know but still. Oh, have to go, two girls just walked into my compartment.  
  
* Lily Maria Alexis Evans *  
  
Lily remembered who the two girls were. Willow and Rae, her two best friends.  
  
Suddenly the door flew open. Lily jumped off her bed and was about to use her powers against the intruders when she noticed it was only Sirius and James. They walked over to her without a word and each grabbed one arm. Lily started to object when James threw his hand over her mouth to silence her.  
  
They dragged her down to the common room and forced her down into one of the chairs. Lily was now officially in shock. ( she didn't know James went through her diary )  
  
"Talk" James stated.  
  
"Now" For once in his life Sirius was not smiling. He was dead serious. (sorry I really hate myself for doing that, but oh well) Lily was almost frightened of the two muscular boys hovering over her. Right now her protective shell that no one has ever shattered was gone. Voldermort had killed the only thing on earth that to her, was worth living for. Sure she had her Mother and step-father and brother and sisters, but what good would that do when they're in another part of the country. Totally cut off from the magical world. Her mother probably would not even care. She was always at stupid royal balls and prancing around like the queen she was but not by birth, was she royal. No, she was royal by marriage. Now, her father was dead and Lily didn't know if the rest of her family was his next victims.  
  
Lily Evans world just crashed down around her and left her stranded, worried and most importantly alone.  
  
Sirius and James seemed to notice her fear and softened their expressions. They both kneeled down in front of her so they did not look so intimidating. They both watched as Lily scooted back until she was back as far as she could go into the chair, away from them. Sirius reached out and tried to take Lily's hand to comfort her, but she jerked away. Before either boys could comment Lily grabbed her head.  
  
"No!!" she yelled out, "Don't Hurt Them!!" he head shot up ant she dogged the boys heading for the portal door. James grabbed her arm but let go of it when he heard two bloodcurdling screams pirced the air. All three of them turned to a window that was open. The two girls were outside.  
  
"No!" They heard Lily cry out, "No!" Before they could stop her she started to chant something. In an instant she was gone in a flash of blue light. She had used her powers. Sirius turned to James and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Prongs, we have to get Dumbledore. NOW!" he said dragging him out the portal.  
  
"What about Lil . . ." James started. Sirius cut him off.  
  
"If we try to help, five people will die tonight, if we get Dumbledore the others do stand a chance." Sirius said, dragging James around the corner.  
  
* Near the Forbidden Forest *  
  
Lily ran towards two limp bodies lying on the ground. When she got there she almost died herself. Willow and Rae lay there bloody, bruised and dead. Their eyes open in fear just like Lily had seen her father look in her dreams.  
  
Ok, Thank you everyone who reviewed my story. PLEASE REVIEW MY OTHER STORIES!!! On one that has been out sense December and I only have 8 reviews. Come on people, PLEASE.  
  
I would like to personally thank potterschik for reviewing my stuff AND being my beta reader. God knows I need one. THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!  
  
Princess Evil out. 


	8. Riddle

Lily stood there staring at her two dead friends. First her father now them. Voldermort has a really twisted mind, she thought.  
  
"Ah, Lilian, I see you have found my little `presents' I hope you like them." Lily instantly turned around to face Tom Riddle a.k.a. Voldermort. He was about 8 feet away. Lily was frightened for about one second, fear and logic went to crap when she thought about her father and friends. Fear and logic were replaced with anger and loathing. Lilly was pissed. How dare he confront her. It was like signing his own death certificate.  
  
"Oh, Riddle, It's you. I thought someone powerful that was trying to kill me." Lily said. Voldie winced when she called him Riddle. He then smirked.  
  
"You, my dear will pay for that." He took out his wand and was about to torture her when a stag and a dog came running out of nowhere and hit him head on. He stumbled back. "I will be back . . ."  
  
"And I will be ready" Lily cried without missing a beat. Hr then appearated(sorry I'm to lazy to go find my harry potter books and look up how to spell that.) to God only knows were. The stag and dog slowly changed back into humans.  
  
Lily stood there staring at her friends. She felt a hand on her arm and spun around, yanking out her wand. All the saw was Sirius and James with Remus, Peter, and Dumbledore coming out of the castle. Sirius walked up to her and rapped his arms around her in a tight hug. Instantly she burst into tears. Sirius just rocked her back and forth, whispering reassuring words to her.  
  
James walked over to Dumbledore, Peter, and Remus and told them what happened. He then walked over and took Lily from Sirius who looked grateful. Dumbleedore put a very powerful sleeping spell on her that, amazingly took a few seconds to work. James picked up Lily's sleeping form and all of them went back into the castle.  
  
"Boy's" Dumbledore was saying after they got back to the Gryffindor boys dorm were he had just conjured up an extra bed. "Lily will be staying in here with you. She is in very bad condition. Almost everyone she loves has been murdered by Voldermort. Her only living family is her mother, step-father, two sisters, and older brother. One of you will stay with here at all times. No matter what I want you four to protect her. She is a very powerful witch, muggle born or not." With that he bid them good-night and left. The boys glanced at Lily's sleeping figure and got into their own beds, soon falling asleep.  
  
REVIEW. PLEASE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Christmas

Lily's eyes slowly flickered open. She felt like a basketball, she kept going up and down and up and down. She finally spotted the reason for the 'rude awakening'.  
  
  
"Sirius get of my bloody bed before I kill you and feed you to one of Hagrids numerous pets." Lily said rolling over and putting a pillow over her head. She heard the other 3 boys laugh.  
  
  
"BBBUT LLLLIIILLLYYY !!" Sirius wined in a very annoying voice that could latterly wake the dead. "It' Christmas and I wont my present. Presents, presents, presents, . . ." Sirius had jumped of her bed and was now dancing around the room.  
  
  
It had been a few months sense the little 'incident' and Lily was feeling a lot better. she watched as Sirius danced around the room, grabbing Peter and started to swing him around. Lily laughed and slowly got up. When she did she was hit full force with a water balloon. Lily looked through her soggy hair to see James smiling and waving innocently at her. She jumped out of bed and started to chase him around the dorm.  
  
  
"Bloody hell." Lily mumbled as James ran behind Sirius and Peter who were now doing the tango. Remus laughed behind her. Lily was given a hug and a medium size package from him. Sirius and Peter had finally stopped acting like gay idiots and went back to being normal idiots.   
  
  
The present giving began not after Lily pelted James with a 24 hour hair dying curse. Now his hair flashed a color and that color would tell you how you feel.   
  
  
Lily looked at all her new friends that surrounded her. True, they never really let her out of their sight, especially James but they were all she had just the same. Lily looked at the presents that surrounded her. On from Sirius. Peter, Remus, James , Hadgrid(who she had become good friends with) and one nameless one but none from her family, Lily frowned.  
  
  
"Hey , Lil, what's wrong?" Sirius asked coming over to look at the stuff Lily got. The new broom he and Peter had gotten her and a huge book on advanced charms and Transfiguration. He laughed to himself. Lily plan out sucked at Transfiguration. He then say a beautiful gold necklace that had a real emerald lily at the end. James had gotten her that. Lily and James would pretty much start World War III in the dorm when they were mad. It was always fun to watch. Then there was a small, green envelope addressed to Lily. He pick it up and examined it. he then handed it back to Lily who opened it.  
  
  
Dear my Lillian,   
I thought you might want some things to remember your family by. You wont be seeing them for a very long time.   
  
  
  
  
  
The letter was not signed and by now all four boys were reading the letter over her shoulder. Out of the envelope fell a wedding ring that was her mothers, a wedding band that was her step-fathers, a high school ring that was her brothers, and a pretty sapphire ring that belonged to her little sister. Nothing from Petunia though so Lily put all this stuff in her pocket, thinking it was just a stupid prank by the Slytherans.  
  
  
Lily and the Marauders walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast and sat in their usual places. They started to eat and talk about whatever when Lily was tapped on the shoulder. She turned around to see Malfoy and Snape.  
  
  
"What do you want." Remus asked. The boys smiled.  
  
  
"We just wanted to wish Lillian here a nice Christmas. I'm sure it will be VERY eventful." the to boys laughed and walked away.  
  
  
Lily turned back to her plate and started to eat. When the mail came a Barn owl landed on her shoulder. Lily smiled and thinking it was from her parents took the letter and offered the owl some food. Lily opened the letter and visibly paled. She looked up at Dumbledore who was reading a letter just like hers. He looked up t her. She could not take it any more.  
  
  
"I'm going to get some fresh air." she said. She got up and slowly walked out of the Great Hall. The four boys grabbed the letter which read :  
  
  
Dear Miss Evans,   
  
  
We at the MOM are very sorry to inform you that your parents and siblings were killed By He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Only Petunia Evans is still alive do to the fact that she was over a friends house.  
Happy Christmas  
  
  
Minister of Magic  
  
  
  
  
The boys looked at eachother, shocked. James jumped up and sprinted out of the Great Hall to look for Lily.  
  
  
  
Good? Bad? Tell me in a review. Thanks Everyone that reviewed this and my other stories. 


	10. Poor Lily

James ran out into the hall and glanced around quickly. He saw a flash of red by the Great Oak Doors. He ran towards them and when he got there he saw Lily run out onto the frozen lake. James sprinted after her.  
  
  
Lily ran. She did not even look to see were she was going, she just ran. It was all her fault. All her fault they were dead. She started to slip and slide on the ice beneath her but she took no notice. Suddenly she tripped and was falling backwards. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact of the cold ice to hit her back and head.  
  
  
The impact never came. Instead two warm arms wrapped themselves around her. She opened her red, puffy eyes to see James Potter kneeling on the ice, holding her. She then remembered her family. She started to cry once more and struggled to get out of James' arms. Instead of letting go of her, he held her in his lap and slowly rocked her back and forth. She finally gave up with the struggling and just cried into James's shirt.  
  
  
"It's all my fault. All my fault." was all Lily would mumble. James did not ask her what was wrong. He already knew. He thought about the note Lily had received.  
  
  
Dear Miss Evans,   
  
We at the MOM are very sorry to inform you that your mother, step-father, brother, and younger sister were murdered by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Petunia Evans was over her boyfriends house at the time so she is still alive. She will be living with her aunt but your aunt does not want you there so further news about were you will be staying will be sent soon.  
  
  
Happy Christmas  
  
  
(cant think of a good name so . . .) The Minister of Magic  
  
  
  
Sirius, Remus, and Peter came running out of the castle and spotted their friends. They started to run toward them with Dumbledore not far behind.  
  
  
They reached James and Lily only to find that Lily had cried herself to sleep in James's arms. Dumbledore shook his head. (He had gotten a letter similar to Lily's. It said they do not know were to put her. Muggle or Wizard orphanages and stuff like that.) "What will we do with you Miss Evans." he said to no one unparticular.   
  
  
James stood up, holding Lily in his arms. "Should I bring her up to the dorm." Dumbledore nodded.  
  
  
"Come to my office. One of you stay with Lily though, in case she wakes up." He said.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Dumbledore's Office *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Peter, James, and Sirius sat down in the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. Remus had volunteered to stay behind only if they tell him EVERYTHING that happened.   
  
  
Dumbledore was pacing behind his desk. "Boys," he said. "We can not have Lily stay in a orphanage muggle or wizard. It would be the perfect chance for Voldermort to get Lily and maybe even try to . . ." He trailed off. James shivered at the thought of Lily dead. Peter just stared of into space deep in thought. (Probably in a lot of pain from it too. You think he went insane because he thought to hard and that's why he squealed out James and Lily to Voldermort? Ok, shutting up now) Sirius though, looked like for the first time, a light went on in his head.  
  
  
"I think I know what we can do." he said looking up from the ground. Dumbledore, Peter, and James stared at him awaiting his solution.  
  
  
"Well, maybe she can stay with . . ."  
  
  
  
  
Aren't I Evil. Princess Evil to all you though. Tell me what you think in an amazing review. I also wrote a song that I will add to this fanfic but if no one reviews it then forget about it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
ok, I re-did some stuff. Happy well whatever. I am sorry most of the people that reviewed did not like me killing off everyone. Maybe if you think about it though you might finally figure out that number 1) THIS IS FICTION!! ANY GOD DAMN THING CAN HAPPEN!!!!!!!! 2) THIS IS *~*~*~*MY*~*~*~*~* STORY SO IF I WANT THEM LIVING WITH FLYING POSSUMS THE CARICATURES WILL LIVE WITH FLYING POSSUMS!!!!!!!!!!!! GOT IT. Good if not well then don't read my story and DON'T sent me a flame because it just makes me more determined to show you. 


	11. Decistions

Ok, thank you everyone who read my stories and songs. I have a TON of other songs but I don't know if I should upload them.  
  
Alright on to chapter 11 which I hope you were ready and waiting for.  
  
From the last chapter . . .  
  
Peter, James, and Sirius sat down in the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. Remus had volunteered to stay behind only if they tell him EVERYTHING that happened. Dumbledore was pacing behind his desk. "Boys," he said. "We can not have Lily stay in a orphanage muggle or wizard. It would be the perfect chance for Voldermort to get Lily and maybe even try to . . ." He trailed off. James shivered at the thought of Lily dead. Peter just stared of into space deep in thought. (Probably in a lot of pain from it too. You think he went insane because he thought to hard and that's why he squealed out James and Lily to Voldermort? Ok, shutting up now) Sirius though, looked like for the first time, a light went on in his head. "I think I know what we can do." he said looking up from the ground. Dumbledore, Peter, and James stared at him awaiting his solution. "Well, maybe she can stay with . . ." Chapter 11  
  
"Well, maybe she could shay with us." Sirius said. Dumbledore just stared.   
  
"Uh, Mister Black, if you did not notice she is staying with you, for the rest of the year, in your dorm." Dumbledore stated. Sirius and James shook their heads and Peter just kept on humming Britney Spears's I'm A Slave For You. ( I don't care if that song was written in the 20 century. The song fits with him and Voldermort so there.)   
  
  
"No, no. That's not what I mean." Sirius started. James finally decided to actually use his vocal cords and talk.  
  
"What we means to say was that Remus, Sirius and myself were planing on getting a flat in Hogsmead (sp?) and that Lily could stay there with us." James looked VERY hopeful. Dumbledore had to surpress the urge to smile.  
  
  
This was a big thing to move in with three eighteen year old boys. He couldn't keep her with any of the teachers so he was keeping her with the marauders which he had noticed, time and time again pulling their pranks on her. There was also the fact that anyone, boy or girl, that insulted Lily would end up in the hospital wing for a week and they would always say the marauders attacked them.  
  
  
Dumbledore looked at the two eager boys in front of him. ( Peter got tired so he went back to the dorm.) "Fine." he said shaking his head at the two boys that were now jumping up and down like four year olds. "She will stay with you but you must always watch and pertect her." Dumbledore said, going back to stern headmaster mode.   
  
  
The boys thanked him and went back to the dorm to see Remus and Lily. (Screw Peter!!)  
When they got there Lily was just starting to wake up. (How original huh?)   
  
  
  
And I am stopping there Before my parents catch me on the computer a four in the morning. Read and review this AND my song that is for this story. 


	12. Really short chapter. sorry : (

Lily slowly opened her eyes and glanced around. Remus was sitting on her bed, holding her hand and Peter's curtains were drawn; a light snoring coming from behind them.  
  
  
"Lily!" Sirius yelled loudly (well, that was kinda redundant. How do you yell quietly?) as he rushed toward her bed, James following behind. "Are you ok?" The three boys asked at the same time. Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
  
"I would be a LOT better if people didn't ask me that." Lily replied, remembering what had happened. The boys smiled sheepishly.  
  
  
"Uh, Lily . . ." James started, uncertain as how to tell Lily she had to stay with Remus, Sirius and himself after they left Hogwarts. Luckily Sirius finished for him. "You're going to be staying with us after we get out of Hogwarts!" Sirius jumped onto her bed and Lily through a pillow at him.  
  
  
"Like I really had a chose." she mumbled good-naturedly. The three boys grinned.  
  
  
"We can paint nails . . ." Sirius started, bouncing up and down on Lily's bed like a four year old.  
  
  
"And do each others hair . . ." James said. He yanked out his wand and hexed Lily, turning her hair neon green.  
  
  
"Yah, maybe even find a cure for that hurricane on your head." Remus said ruffling James's own, already messy, hair.  
  
  
"Hey!" James said, TRYING to fix it. He just made it worse.  
  
  
Lily sighed, changing her hair back to its normal color. This was going to be VERY interesting.  
  
Sorry that that was soooooooo very short. I still am not sure how to go about writing this story. I will try VERY hard to write more soon and PLEASE if you have any ideas e-mail them to me or something. PLEASE read and review. I wrote a new song called Face The World and even though it has absolutely nothing to do with this story I just thought for anyone who likes my songs might want to know.  
THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
